Aira Miyamoto
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Aira Miyamoto is a student at Daisan Middle School and Akane's friend in class 3-1 who's belongs to the tennis club. Appearance Aira has brown eyes and dark brown hair. She maintains a common hairstyle that is fairly common within the campus. Her outfit resembles the standard Japanese Uniform for females. She usually goes for T-shirts and a skirt for her outside wears. Personality Aira is a very kind person who want to help others. She is shy about relationships. She shares a good relationship with Akane, Setsuko and Miu which they often talk with each other in class. As for Tsubasa, she often feel embarrass and he made her blush quite often. Plot Spring and Hard Times ~ Main article: Episode 1 ~ Her first appearances was in her classroom where she called Akane's name. Passing Shower ~ Main article: Episode 4 ~ Aira also went to the school trip to Kyoto. She sleep in the same room with Akane, Setsuko and Miu. Aira and Kaneko ~ Main article: Shorts: Aira and Kaneko ~ Aira been confess by Kaneko but she reject him right away. Though this doesn't stop Kaneko that easily. In episode 3 she accepted his confession instead. Hold Back Nothing When Taking Love ~ Main article: Episode 7 ~ Aira join her friends to Doom City. This is where she discovered Akane's relationship with Kotarō. Aira and Kaneko 2 ~ Main article: Shorts: Aira and Kaneko 2 ~ Aira and Kaneko were sitting on a bench. Kaneko who is reading a magazine found a picture of a idol girl which Aira knew about. Kaneko wanted Aira do the same pose as her. When she did it Kaneko told Aira that he was just joking around and say that she is cute without that pose. Aira then blushed really hard. Aira and Kaneko 3 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Aira and Kaneko 3 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Its Valentine's day and Aira is sitting with Kaneko at their usual spot. Aira was annoyed that Kaneko received a lot of chocolates from other girls. She was about the eat the one she wanted to give to Kaneko until he grab it, trow away the other chocolates saying hers is just enough. Relationships Tsubasa Kaneko ~ Main article: Tsubasa Kaneko ~ When Kaneko confess to Aira she reject him right away. However, Kaneko manage to make her blush that she accept him in the end. When they were dating Kaneko continues to make Aira blush some more. Akane Mizuno ~ Main article: Akane Mizuno ~ Aira and Akane were third grade class together. They then went to the same classroom in middle school. Setsuko Satō & Miu Imazu ~ Main article: Setsuko Satō & Miu Imazu ~ Setsuko and Miu along with Akane were her best friends in Class 3-1. They have lunch together and spent time talking in the girls restroom. Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters